


Up For Anything

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known better than to declare he'd be up for anything around Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up For Anything

Stephen squirmed uncomfortably as he tried to find a comfortable position to sit in, and wondered for the hundredth time that day when he would learn to think before he spoke.

He should have known better than to declare he’d be _up for anything_ around Ryan. The soldier’s smile had turned speculative, and more than a little evil, as he’d enquired, “Anything?”

And then of course it was too late to back out, and Stephen had had no choice but to go with it, even as his heart had sunk at the expression on Ryan’s face.

It had dropped even further when he’d found out what Ryan had in mind. He knew he’d well and truly landed himself in it when Ryan produced the butt plug, forcing Stephen to stay still as he pushed it into Stephen’s arse.

“Let’s see how you cope with this,” he’d said evilly.

“Easy,” Stephen had blustered, determined not to lose face in front of Ryan.

“Ah, but will you be saying that in a few hours time?”

“A few hours!” Stephen had squeaked, all attempts at bravado disappearing instantly.

“Yep. That’s staying in all day. And you’re _not_ to touch it. I’ll think about taking it out later – if you’re a good boy.”

Hence the fidgeting and wiggling. He’d thought that maybe it wouldn’t be that hard. It wasn’t like it was as big as Ryan’s cock or anything. He was sure he could deal with it.

In fact, it was _bloody torture_. Every time he moved, the damned thing grazed his prostate, making him gasp and his cock twitch. Moving boxes with Cutter this morning had been hell. And he was sure the professor suspected what was going on, if the smirks he kept sending in Stephen’s direction were anything to go by.

And he’d completely forgotten that he’d offered to help Cutter in his lectures this afternoon by running the slide-projector at the back of the lecture hall. It would have been fine if he’d just been able to sit down, find a relatively torture-free position, and then stay there. But he had to keep jumping up and down to set the next slide in the projector. One or two of the students in the back row were starting to look at him oddly – he’d been unable to entirely suppress one or two gasps as the plug shifted in his arse

Finally – _finally_ – the end of the day came, and as the last gaggle of students filed out of the hall Stephen gathered up the slides as fast as he could, shoving them haphazardly back into their box in his desperation to get out of there and demand of Ryan that he end this, _now_.

“I think someone’s here to see you,” Cutter called suddenly from the front of the hall, and Stephen looked up to see Ryan lounging in the doorway, watching him.

Stephen bit his tongue – he wasn’t going to say anything while Cutter was still around. But Cutter just grinned at him as he gathered up an armful of papers.

“I’ll just leave you two to it, shall I?” he said, and Stephen could have sworn he winked at Ryan as he passed the soldier on his way out.

“Come here,” Ryan ordered without preamble.

Slowly, Stephen made his way to the front of the hall, his cheeks flushed as he tried to ignore the sensations spreading outwards through his body from his arse.

“Stand in front of the podium,” Ryan instructed.

Stephen leaned against the wooden platform, the edge of it digging into his spine in a way that was actually a rather welcome distraction.

Ryan looked at him for a second, and then suddenly dropped to his knees, his fingers dragging down the zip of Stephen’s jeans. Stephen whined gratefully as his cock, which had been begging for attention all day, sprang free, the sound degenerating into a filthy moan as Ryan’s hot, wet mouth closed around it.

He pushed his hips forward, trying to force his cock further down Ryan’s throat, but with one hand Ryan pushed him back, holding him there in a way that, if he’d been coherent enough to consider it, would have made Stephen slightly jealous.

Ryan’s other hand slid round to Stephen’s arse, pulling his jeans down further and then pressing gently against the butt plug, making it scrape over his prostate once more.

Stephen knew he was begging, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that he was giving in to Ryan. He didn’t care that Ryan was going to win. He didn’t even care that there were probably students still outside in the corridor, and that they could probably hear him. He just needed to come, right now. He needed it so much he could taste it.

And he could still taste it when Ryan abruptly pulled back, leaving him desperate and wanting still. Then his eyes flew open as he heard a sudden click, and felt a sudden pressure around the base of his cock. He looked down in outrage to see Ryan regarding the cock ring that was now adorning his cock with smug satisfaction.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he demanded hoarsely.

“You didn’t think you were going to get off that easily, did you?” Ryan said as he stood up. “You did, after all, say you’d be ‘up for anything’. And now you definitely are,” he added, smirking down at Stephen’s cock, which was still standing to attention. “I want to make sure you’re still nice and ready for me when we get home."

“You bastard,” said Stephen hotly.

Ryan looked him in the eye. “So take it off, then,” he said evenly. “I won’t stop you.”

Stephen didn’t move.

“Thought not. Come on.”

If he’d thought the box moving was torture, then the ride home was ten times – a hundred times – worse. Ryan seemed to be going out of his way to drive over every bump and pothole in the road, and every jerk of the car’s suspension made Stephen gasp and groan as the butt plug pushed into him and his cock throbbed viciously.

He knew if he really wanted to he could just open his jeans again, take off the ring, and wank himself off right there. But his pride stopped him. And more than that – he knew that he was actually enjoying this. Enjoying being at Ryan’s mercy. So he endured every bump and shudder with his hands fisted at his sides and his eyes tightly shut so he wouldn’t have to see Ryan’s amused smirk.

How he made it from the car to the bedroom he wasn’t exactly sure, but it wasn’t long before he was naked and on his hands and knees on the bed, his cock and his arse straining desperately.

Ryan’s hand running down his spine would probably have been enough to make him come right there, had he been able. But instead he just groaned, long and low, and wiggled his arse impatiently.

“Slut,” said Ryan fondly, grasping the butt plug and wiggling it in a way that made Stephen yelp and curse. Then he whimpered as Ryan gently pulled on it, extracting it with a popping sound. Ryan’s finger traced around his stretched hole for a few seconds, and then moved away as Ryan murmured, “Perfect.”

Stephen pushed his arse back, chasing the fingers, and then cursed loudly as he suddenly felt Ryan’s cock pushing into him, stretching him further, filling him up more than the butt plug could ever have done.

“Fuck,” he panted brokenly, as Ryan impaled Stephen on his cock.

“Thought that’s what I was doing, darling,” replied Ryan smugly, as he pulled out almost entirely before thrusting back in again.

He immediately set a furious pace, pounding into Stephen’s arse with the force of a freight train. Stephen whimpered and moaned and begged as Ryan deliberately angled himself to catch Stephen’s prostate with every pass. He felt like every nerve-ending was on fire, and he knew that he couldn’t take much more of this.

But he couldn’t come, not with the cock ring still tight around him. And he suddenly wondered if Ryan would just leave him like this all night, desperate and hard and wanting.

“Fuck…please, Ryan…I need to come…please… _please_ …”

Then, suddenly, blessed relief. Ryan reached around and flicked open the cock ring as with one final thrust he came deep in Stephen’s arse. He didn’t touch Stephen’s cock, but he didn’t need to. With a scream that was probably heard three streets away Stephen came so hard he saw stars, his body shuddering violently and his arse tightening around Ryan’s throbbing cock.

He pitched forward, Ryan landing on top of him, and for a few moments neither of them moved. Stephen’s body was still trembling and he was panting harshly. His over-sensitised cock was trapped against the mattress, and he whimpered as Ryan finally shifted off him, the brush of the fabric against him and the sensation of Ryan’s cock dragging out of his arse almost too much to bear.

Ryan rolled him over and cleaned him up, and then lay down beside him again, gathering Stephen into his arms. “You okay?” he asked.

Stephen didn’t feel he was quite up to forming words yet, so he settled for nodding instead.

“Good.” Ryan smiled. “Maybe next time you’ll learn to keep your big mouth shut.”

Stephen’s eyes narrowed and he glared at Ryan threateningly.

But the soldier seemed completely unconcerned. “Although,” he added mischievously, “I really hope you don’t!”


End file.
